


Can you?

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Disney, Disney Songs, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This is all Edge's fault for putting an idea in my head about what song can we see Lucifer sing in the show. I ended up with Disney on the brain it seems.





	Can you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Trixie was sitting watching a movie when she looked up to see Lucifer standing behind her watching. "You can sit with me Lucifer." She said happily.

Lucifer walked around the couch and sat down beside Trixie. "Elton John is a good man." He let his own thoughts carry on knowing Chloe would shoot him if he said them out loud. 'Great lover in bed too.'

"Can you sing that Lucifer?" Trixie asked cutely.

Lucifer blinked slightly. "Sing what?"

"Can you feel the love tonight for mommy and me?" She asked him cutely.

Chloe walked over and sat down next to her daughter. "Trixie hasn't yet heard you sing as far as I know."

Lucifer sighed softly before he opened his mouth and started to sing. "There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wave  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours  
And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best." Lucifer looked over at the girls then and waited for a response. "Well?"

Trixie launched herself into him and hugged him. "That was great."

Chloe leaned over her daughter and kissed him on his cheek. "Cute."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Thanks."

"Mommy, can I get Lucifer to sing anything else from Disney?"

Lucifer glared down at the top of Trixie's head.

Chloe snickered softly into her hand. "At least not, tonight little monkey." She smiled when Lucifer turned his glare up at her. She winked at him as she got up to go get them another glass of wine then.

Trixie snuggled softly into Lucifer as she sits up and goes back to watching the movie again.

Lucifer could feel the little girl's wheel's in her head about what else she was going to have him sing for her. And he mentally sighed to himself all the same.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> May turn this into a series of short story's of him singing Disney songs.


End file.
